


春潮

by marguerite124



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-25
Updated: 2019-06-25
Packaged: 2020-05-18 19:31:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19341148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marguerite124/pseuds/marguerite124
Summary: 他像是一颗半熟的桃，看似青涩，内里却烂熟得要流出甜美的汁液来。





	春潮

**Author's Note:**

> *舅甥文学  
> *年龄操作  
> *早熟的性感少年  
> *且脏且泥  
> *上篇《半熟》

 

小羊眨着那双还带着泪光的眼睛

向他的小舅舅张开自己那布满指痕和吻痕的大腿

露出还含着精水的、被肏得合不上的小穴来。

 

* * *

 

 

现在他知道他的小舅舅就在门口看着，便更加愿意去卖弄自己年轻的身体。

他明白自己的这副躯体对于他的小舅舅的触动有多大。于是他便很快地挣脱了衣服的束缚，露出了自己白皙的后背和那微微耸起的蝴蝶骨，那是他的小舅舅最喜欢亲吻的位置。当他的小舅舅用不可置疑的语气命令他跪下或是趴下时——那便是他的小舅舅要从后面肏他了。

他喜欢这个体位，这个体位能让他的小舅舅深深地刺入他，像是一柄烧热了的餐刀刺入一块黄油，他被这样的灼热所烫伤，颤抖着发出被肏快活了的呻吟，他的小舅舅会把他的手往后拉，再狠狠地挺腰，把那巨物刺进他的后穴，又抽出来，那龟头被穴口的褶皱柔柔地吮吸——但他的小舅舅不会过于眷恋这种柔情，而是会毫不怜惜地把他干进被褥中，把他肏出眼泪和口水来，让他像是一头将要受孕的母羊那般温顺无辜地被射精，被填满。

情事过后，他的小舅舅会愧疚地抱着他，从背后环抱着他，然后细细地问他汗津津的鬓角和沾上了冰冷泪痕的脸颊，亲吻他泛红的后颈和那敏感的蝴蝶骨，像是羽毛轻轻拂过般温柔。他喜爱他的小舅舅的温柔，这是别人都未曾见过的景色，唯有他才能够享有。

他很快地又挣脱了自己浅蓝色的短裤，露出那圆滚滚的屁股和白皙的大腿根来。他的大腿上有一条新鲜的晒痕，晒痕以下是健康的浅小麦色，晒痕以上是莹白的柔嫩皮肤。他连着内裤一并脱下，撅着白生生的小屁股爬上床去。

他学着电影中那些风情万种的妓女娇蛮地半躺在柔软的枕头中，向着他的小舅舅张开双腿，露出他微微翘起的粉色阴茎和翕张的后穴。他强装镇定，但仍是抵不过内心的羞赧，他的颈项和胸膛都染上了蜜桃似的浅红，像是波提切利画笔下的那一抹精巧的绯色染过。但他的大腿就这般怯生生又坚定地分开着，赤裸裸地邀请他的小舅舅来享用他年轻的身体。

克劳利上前去，膝盖压在柔软的床上时，小羊的身体猛地颤抖了一下，却没有逃，而是用那双含着害怕又带着期待的蓝眼睛去鼓励他的小舅舅上前来，来爱抚他、亲吻他、贯穿他。他的小舅舅也这样做了，那双薄唇压在了小羊软软的小肚子上。

小羊侧着头发出一声强忍快乐的呻吟，便被他可恨的小舅舅含住了半勃的阴茎。他柔软的大腿被他的小舅舅握住，只能被迫分开来，露出自己的私处被男人舔弄，那秀气的阴茎不争气地兴奋起来了，颤颤巍巍地吐出快乐的前液来。

他的小舅舅含吐着小羊的阴茎，还分出手来捏了捏小羊小小的乳头。小羊含着泪陷入那柔软的枕头中，只能挺腰去配合小舅舅对他的淫玩，把自己的阴茎送入小舅舅高热的口腔中。克劳利对小羊的身体非常了解，纯粹的阴茎高潮已经无法满足得了小羊已经饱受情爱浸淫的身体，他看似天真青涩的身体实则已经习惯了被他的小舅舅肏干，只要微微揉一揉他那可爱的阴茎，他便会情动，情潮漫上他的眼角。只要用手指悄悄逗弄一下那害羞的穴，那小穴会食髓知味地翕张，柔柔地含着手指求欢，要那粗大的肉棒去肏。

他像是一颗半熟的桃，看似青涩，内里却烂熟得要流出甜美的汁液来。

克劳利从小羊粉嫩的阴茎舔到那淫荡的蜜穴，小羊的蜜穴在他的调教下已经记住了情欲的滋味，小羊看着他的小舅舅托起他的小屁股来，濡湿的感觉从那臀缝和后穴处传来，他只觉得自己正在被燃烧，他忍不住呻吟出声，或许是因为那令人羞耻的快乐，又或许是因为这背德的性爱所带来的刺激。

他屈起粉色的膝盖，莹白的脚背绷紧，他的小舅舅正在用他那灵巧的舌头奸淫着他的穴。他看不见他的小舅舅的脸，那张英俊的、令他只一瞧便会怦然心动的脸，现在正埋在他的身下，全心全意地舔着他的私处。这样的想象让小羊的小脑袋有些受不住了，他在小舅舅唇舌的伺候下难耐地扭着自己软软的腰，像是被按住了颈项的小羊。

他的小舅舅用铁箍般的手紧紧地握住小羊的腰，不让他从这灭顶的快感中逃出去。快乐如那潮水般袭来，小羊只来得及握住克劳利暴起青筋的手臂，然后便委屈地被舔得射了出来。

亚茨拉斐尔委屈极了，他感觉自己被嘲弄了。当即就红了眼眶，要挣脱他小舅舅的怀抱。他白生生的身体在男人的控制下扭动着，圆润的屁股压着男人的手臂，小麦色的健康的小腿抵着男人的胸膛。他咬着唇向前爬去要逃离男人的掌控，却不知道自己这样的做法激怒了情欲正盛的男人。

他的小舅舅并不喜欢小羊的拒绝。

他拖着小羊的细细的小腿把他拉了回来，在小羊的尖叫声中按住了他蜜色的肩头。暴风雨般的亲吻落在小羊的面上和颈项上，小羊扭着头要去躲，不让他的小舅舅瞧见他被泪水粘在一起的、湿漉漉的睫毛。但他的小舅舅是如此的强势，捏着小羊的下巴便亲了上去，用牙齿去咬小羊娇嫩的嘴唇，让小羊痛呼出声。

小羊的乳肉，那有着柔软曲线的幼小的胸脯，也被那大手所玩弄。他的小舅舅毫不怜惜地捏弄着他的乳粒，让他痛极了，但他小舅舅的嘴唇和舌头又给他的乳头带来了温暖的快乐。他的小舅舅如同婴儿一般吸着他的乳房，然后用手包裹住他因为痛苦和快感交集而硬起来的阴茎，用一种粗暴而颇有成效的方式玩弄着。

小羊明白他的小舅舅要肏他了，他感到小舅舅那滚烫的气息喷打在他的小肚子上。他闭着眼，但抖动着的眼睑却出卖了他的紧张。他的小舅舅把他翻过来，迫使他跪在床上，抬起那被扇红了臀尖的屁股，粗大的阴茎滑入那道浅浅的臀缝中，圆润的龟头浅浅地戳刺着翕张的穴口。

小羊啜泣着接受小舅舅的奸淫，那阴茎慢慢地顶开了一周来都没承受过性爱浇灌的小穴。那小穴一个星期没挨肏，虽然记得情欲的滋味，却还是变得青涩起来。小羊知道这阴茎这般粗，他的小穴又是一周没有承欢，接下来的戏肉绝会是一场苦战。他想着便觉得屁股要痛起来，忍不住小声地吸了吸鼻子。小羊的身体因为惧怕而悄悄颤抖着，连那可爱的肩头也是一抖一抖的，但他还是乖乖地跪着，等待着那阴茎的肏入。

克劳利见状便心软了，小羊的挣脱确实触犯了自己的逆鳞，但他也明白自己的小羊只是因为害羞而已。他总不能对自己可爱青涩的小情人过于苛刻，毕竟他还只是个初尝禁果不久的少年罢了。

一阵粘稠的凉意落在小羊的后腰和臀上，激得他打了个冷颤。他眨着自己泪眼朦胧的眼睛往后看，却只看见他的小舅舅正扶着阴茎要肏入了他的穴里。灼热的肉棒和冰冷的润滑剂激得小羊的后穴紧紧地绞紧，克劳利不轻不重地往小羊桃似的臀上扇了一掌，哑着声音道：“放松点，天使，太紧了会弄伤你的。”

粗大的阴茎一寸寸地破开紧致的肉道，小羊被这阴茎填满，激动得说不出话来，只会抖着嘴唇呜呜地呻吟。于是克劳利只得去抚弄小羊有点软下来的阴茎。他还未全部肏进去，他的小羊还太小，全部进去会伤了他脆弱的肉道。

“全进来了吗，小舅舅。”小羊伸手要去摸那被撑开的穴口。克劳利却拉住他不安分的小手，挺腰往那软湿的穴里又肏深了些，小羊被顶出一声变了调的声音，垂着头露出雪白的后颈来。克劳利便把吻落在上面，像是在亲吻被献祭的羔羊：“还没呢，全进去你会受不了的。”

小羊哼哼着去蹭他的小舅舅，撒着娇要用他这嫩穴全部吃下那狰狞的肉棒。

“真受得住吗？嗯？”克劳利吻着小羊的耳垂，小羊被那情欲烧红了眼，不管不顾地侧过头来与他黏黏糊糊的接吻，细声细气地道：“你别听我的，只管肏。”

克劳利舔舐着小羊身上的薄汗，用唇去膜拜他的缪斯，他的小情人，他的小羊羔。他哑着声音夸他勇敢的小外甥：“真棒，小羊长大了。”

于是他便握住小羊那滑腻的腿根，让他柔软的身躯靠躺在自己的怀里，小羊迷迷蒙蒙地睁着那双泪眼婆娑的蓝眼睛，却被托住了大腿，整个人直直地坐在了克劳利的怀里，那阴茎刺入那柔软的穴，却未全根没入。克劳利吻着小羊的眼角，坏心地笑道：“我要全部肏进去了哦。”

小羊被他的小舅舅以一种极羞耻的姿势抱在怀中，双腿大张，粉色的阴茎因为挨着肏而可怜兮兮地吐着精水。小羊带着哭腔应诺，克劳利便不再犹豫，托着小羊柔软的大腿的手松了力道，小羊那泛红的小穴便立刻吃了一小截阴茎进那高热的穴内。

小羊尖叫出声，眼泪扑簌簌地落了下来，他握紧了克劳利青筋毕显的手臂摇着头说不要了，却被克劳利吻住了嘴唇，那大手干脆松了小羊的大腿，小羊粉色的膝盖一下失了力，跪在床上。小羊后悔了，那阴茎再进去就不舒服了，那肉道被生生劈开，疼痛大过快感，他不乐意了。

克劳利亲着小羊出尔反尔的嘴唇，强势地握着小羊扭动着的腰往下按去。

“自私鬼，嗯？”克劳利吻去小羊面上的泪珠，强迫那穴继续吞他的阴茎，“爽过就不认人了？”

小羊胡乱地摇着头，却还是被小舅舅毫不留情的一记挺腰，把全根阴茎狠狠地操进了穴里。那突突跳动着的阴茎肏到了前所未有的深度。小羊吸着鼻子去摸自己的小肚子，现在倒是不是特别疼了，但是涨，那巨物在他穴里被软肉裹得紧紧的，小羊甚至能在脑中描绘出那物的形状。

“真棒，这次都吃进去了。”克劳利抱着小羊的腰用哄骗小孩的语气去哄他的天使，换来他的天使一个娇气的哼声。

“那还要不要肏了？”克劳利佯装要退出去，却被小羊害羞地扶住了大腿，小羊确实是被肏疼了，进去那会儿疼得厉害，眼泪不要钱似地掉。但现在全部进去了，并没有想象中的那么痛，他便又兴致起来了，想要跟他的小舅舅继续做爱。

小孩的兴致总是一阵一阵的。

克劳利宠溺地顺着他，托着小羊的大腿开始一下一下缓缓顶弄那穴。小羊在这柔情的肏干中得了趣，却又并不全然快活，更像是那隔靴挠痒，没法达到那个令他极致欢愉的点。于是他就又不情愿了，想要他的小舅舅重一些，深一点，快一点肏他。克劳利便又深深地顶进去，肏进那穴最深处，又抽出来，狠狠地划过敏感点，引来小羊的惊叫，在龟头还被穴口软软含住时又重新狠狠地肏进去，贯穿小羊那柔嫩的穴。

小羊被操得双腿都要合不上，涨红的阴茎被操得滑了精，一直流着透明的精水。他被肏得有些爽过头了，潮水般的快感拍打着他青涩的身体，让他那小小的乳头都挺立了起来。克劳利明白这太激烈了，便把小羊放了下来，从正面再次肏进小羊被肏得烂熟的穴里，小羊发出一声妖媚的呻吟，自觉地抱紧了小舅舅的颈项，引他来舔咬自己小小的奶头和柔软的乳肉。

他像是被波浪托着，被情欲驮着，被他的小舅舅揽在怀中时而激烈，时而温柔地里里外外肏了个遍，他已经被操射了两次，再射不出东西来了。他的小舅舅还是不绕过他，他一边按着他可爱的小外甥柔软的腰，一边深深地肏他，让他陷入了干性高潮的快感折磨中。最后他哭着被他的小舅舅内射，微凉的精液射在了他合不上的穴里。

克劳利发出一声满足的喟叹，这一周来的思念都促成了这一场意外激烈的性爱中。他怜惜地亲在小羊湿漉漉的眼睛上，小羊却揽过他的小舅舅，在他的嘴唇上响亮地亲了一口。他有些缓过神来了，于是便又开始用那双灵动的眼睛去勾引他的小舅舅。他摸了摸自己柔软的小肚子，哼哼吱吱地喊着小穴疼。

“你肏得我下面好疼哦，”小羊眨着那双还带着泪光的眼睛，向他的小舅舅张开自己那布满指痕和吻痕的大腿，露出还含着精水的、被肏得合不上的小穴来。小羊的模样天真而纯洁，却用那玫瑰色的嘴唇吐出淫荡的话语。

“小舅舅，你不帮我看看吗？”

 


End file.
